Compassvale
Compassvale is a neighbourhood of Sengkang New Town, and is located between Rivervale and Anchorvale. The house numbers of the public apartment blocks in Compassvale begin with the number '2' (2xx). Compassvale encompasses the Sengkang Town Centre and Buangkok. The existing housing estates nearer the Sengkang Town Centre were completed by the Housing and Development Board (HDB) in 1999 and 2000, while those in Buangkok, many of which are under Build-To-Order (HDB), are being developed or nearing completion. Housing estates Public housing estates *Compassvale South Gate 康埔桦南门 - Block nos. 200-204D *Compassvale Place/Villa 康埔桦坊 - Block nos. 205A-206 *Compassvale Crest 康埔桦巷 - Block nos. 207A-207D *Compassvale Vista 康埔桦景 - Block nos. 223A-226D *Compassvale Court 康埔桦阁 - Block nos. 227A-230 *Compassvale Plains 康埔桦平原 - Block nos. 231A-241A *Compassvale Haven 康埔桦港 - Block nos. 245-256A *Compassvale Gardens 康埔桦园 - Block nos. 257-259C *Compassvale Street 康埔桦北门 - Block nos. 260-263 *Compassvale Lodge 康埔桦苑 - Block nos. 290-296C *Compassvale Green 康埔桦林 - Block nos. 297-299D Build-To-Order (HDB) *Compassvale Arcadia, Compassvale Link - Block nos. 267A-B, 268A-D & 269A-D *Coris 1 & 2, Compassvale Bow & Compassvale Link - Block nos. 264A-F, 265A-E & 266A-C *Aspella, Compassvale Link - Block nos. 275A-D & 277A-D *Atrina, Sengkang Central & Compassvale Link - Block nos. 272A-D & 273A-D *Tivela, Sengkang Central - Block nos. 270A & 271A-C *Compassvale View, Sengkang East Avenue - Block nos. 208A-B & 209A-C Private housing estates *Beauty Garden *Compass Heights 堪宝岭 Educational institutions ;Primary schools *Compassvale Primary School 康柏小学 Website *North Vista Primary School Website *Seng Kang Primary School 成康小学 Website ;Secondary schools *Compassvale Secondary School 康柏中学 Website *Seng Kang Secondary School 成康中学 Website Places of worship ;Chinese temples *Pu Ti Buddhist Temple *Singapore Buddhist Welfare Services Website Gallery ;Housing estates File:Compassvale Court, Sep 06.JPG|Compassvale Court File:Compassvale Gardens, Nov 05.JPG|Compassvale Gardens File:Compassvale Haven, Nov 05.JPG|Compassvale Haven File:Compassvale Haven 2, Nov 05.JPG|Compassvale Haven File:Compassvale Haven 3, Nov 05.JPG|Compassvale Haven File:Compassvale Lane, Sep 06.JPG|Compassvale Lane File:Compassvale Lane 2, Sep 06.JPG|Compassvale Lane File:Compassvale Lodge, Nov 05.JPG|Compassvale Lodge File:Compassvale Lodge 2, Nov 05.JPG|Compassvale Lodge File:Compassvale Lodge 3, Nov 05.JPG|Compassvale Lodge File:Compassvale Lodge 4, Nov 05.JPG|Compassvale Lodge File:Compassvale North Gate, Nov 05.JPG|Compassvale North Gate File:Compassvale Place, Nov 05.JPG|Compassvale Place File:Compassvale Plains, Nov 05.JPG|Compassvale Plains File:Compassvale South Gate, Nov 05.JPG|Compassvale South Gate File:Compassvale South Gate 2, Nov 05.JPG|Compassvale South Gate File:Compassvale Vista, Nov 05.JPG|Compassvale Vista File:Compass Heights.JPG|Compass Heights condominium File:Compass Heights, Nov 05.JPG|Compass Heights condominium ;Educational institutions File:Compassvale Primary School, Nov 05.JPG|Compassvale Primary School File:Compassvale Secondary School, Nov 05.JPG|Compassvale Secondary School File:Seng Kang Primary School, Feb 07.JPG|Seng Kang Primary School File:Seng Kang Secondary School, Sep 06.JPG|Seng Kang Secondary School File:Seng Kang Secondary School 2, Sep 06.JPG|Seng Kang Secondary School ;Sengkang Sculpture Park File:Sengkang Sculpture Park, Nov 05.JPG File:Sengkang Sculpture Park 2, Nov 05.JPG File:Sengkang Sculpture Park 3, Nov 05.JPG File:Sengkang Sculpture Park 4, Nov 05.JPG File:Sengkang Sculpture Park 5, Nov 05.JPG File:Sengkang Sculpture Park 6, Nov 05.JPG File:Sengkang Sculpture Park 7, Nov 05.JPG File:Sengkang Sculpture Park 8, Nov 05.JPG File:Sengkang Sculpture Park 9, Nov 05.JPG File:Sengkang Sculpture Park 10, Nov 05.JPG File:Sengkang Sculpture Park 11, Nov 05.JPG ;Sengkang town centre File:Sengkang Town Centre, Nov 05.JPG|Sengkang Town Centre File:Sengkang Town Centre 2, Nov 05.JPG|Sengkang Town Centre and Sengkang East Way File:Compass Point.JPG|Compass Point Shopping Centre File:Compass Point, Nov 05.JPG|Compass Point Shopping Centre File:Wall Mural at Compass Point.JPG|Wall tile mural at Compass Point Shopping Centre File:Floor Mural at Compass Point.JPG|Floor tile mural at Compass Point Shopping Centre File:Sengkang Bus Interchange, Nov 05.JPG|Sengkang Bus Interchange File:Sengkang Community Hub.JPG|Sengkang Community Hub File:Sengkang Community Hub, Jan 06.JPG|Sengkang Community Hub File:Sengkang Community Hub 2, Jan 06.JPG|Sengkang Community Hub File:Sengkang Community Hub, Feb 06.JPG|Sengkang Community Hub File:Sengkang NEL Interchange, Nov 05.JPG|Sengkang North East Line Interchange Category:Sengkang Category:Places in Singapore